Waiting
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: All they were doing was waiting for the bus when the rain forced them together. Now, two teenagers who haven't spoken since their childhood are reunited, with an old attraction sparking up between them. What can happen while waiting for that bus? 3X4 One-Shot.


**Hey guys! I know I should be working on **_**Crushed**_**, or **_**Dreams and Reality**_**, but recently, I started watching KND again and, of course, I'm in love with the 3X4 pairing. To feed my love, I looked up some pictures on DeviantArt, and so many of them gave me fanfiction ideas! Most of the ideas are from 'OrionStorm' on DeviantArt. This one is inspired by 'Thank You (parts one and two)', so if you're interested, go to . and check out their KND gallery!** **Anyway, on to the story!**

_**~XoXo~**_

The rain was pattering down in a light drizzle as Wally ran for the bus stop, his bag thumping on his back.

"Cruddy rain. I'm already running late. I don't need this too!" he muttered. The bus stop came into view and Wally sprinted the last few feet. There was a girl standing there in a green tank top, hugging herself against the cold and leaning on a Rainbow Monkey suitcase.

_Stupid girl should've brought a jacket. _He thought bitterly. The girl's black hair frizzed slightly in the humidity and there were dew-drops on her arms from the drizzle.

"Where's the bus?" he asked her. "It was supposed to be here about now."

"The weather is delaying the busses." the girl said with a shrug. She shivered in the light wind and turned to face Wally. Wally's jaw dropped.

"Kuki?" He asked. He glanced at her Rainbow Monkey suitcase and wondered why he hadn't realized it the second he got to the stop.

"Oh, hey, Wally! It's been a long time." Kuki smiled.

"No kidding," Wally agreed. "What are you doing here?" Wally checked the stop name. "This _is_ the bus to..."

"The airport? Yup! I'm going to Japan to visit my grandma and tell her about the school I'm going to. What are you doing?"

"I'm visiting my parents. They went back to Australia when I turned eighteen." Wally stepped under the bus stop covering as the rain picked up. The wind whistled and Kuki hugged herself tighter.

"Here," Wally placed his bag on the damp bench and pulled off his hoodie, handing it to Kuki. The hoodie was still mostly dry, and it was warm from his body heat.

"Won't you be cold?" Kuki asked, reluctant to take the hoodie. Wally grabbed his bag off the bench and shrugged.

"Eh, I'll be fine. You need it more in that tank-top. Since when do you wear those anyway? I thought you were more of an over-large shirt kind of girl." Kuki took the hoodie and slid it over her head. The sleeves were ever so slightly too long, but other than that, it fit perfectly.

"I just outgrew the baggy shirt thing. I wanted to try something new. Thank you, by the way. This is so much warmer." Kuki hugged herself again, causing Wally to scratch the back of his head and look at the ground. She was still as cute as she had been back when they were kids.

"You're welcome..." he replied. He glanced at his watch and groaned. The bus was already an hour late, and if the rain kept up, it would take forever to come.

"Which airline are you flying on?" Kuki's voice broke his annoyance.

"Uh...Australian Air. You?"

"It's a Japanese name. You wouldn't understand it." Kuki smiled at him and pulled the hood of his jacket over her head just as a large gust of wind blew by. Wally's hair stuck to his face at odd angles and Kuki laughed.

"You look adorable!" She giggled. The awkwardness settled between them and they both looked at the pavement.

"I mean..."

"I know what you meant." Wally said quickly, trying to kill the awkwardness. He heard footsteps and a rolling suitcase on pavement and looked up to see Kuki standing directly in front of him. The bus pulled up as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks again, Numbuh Four." She said quietly, holding her hand out. Wally took her hand and gave her a lopsided smile.

"No problem, Numbuh Three," he replied just as quietly. They walked onto the bus, Wally helping Kuki pull her suitcase inside, and took the empty back row.

"Bus 187 to the airport. Due to weather problems, we will be arriving in about an hour. Any flights before six o'clock will, I'm sorry to say, have to make other arrangments."

"Mines at nine." Wally said, resting his head against the seat.

"Mine's at ten." Kuki replied, leaning on Wally's shoulder. Wally looked down at Kuki, her eyes closed as she tried to get in a nap before her flight to Japan.

_**~XoXo~**_

Wally grabbed a pen and tore a sheet of notebook paper from his bag and scribbled down his email address, his phone number, and an address they both knew very well. Folding it carefully, he slid it inside his hoodie pocket. Kuki shifted slightly, eyes fluttering open.

"Are we there?" she asked groggily, looking around.

"Just about," Wally shifted his bag and prepared to exit the bus.

"Wait, your sweater!" Kuki tried to pull it off, but Wally put a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep it. It's too hot in Australia for it anyway. You can give it back when we get back here."

"How will I find you?" She asked as they hurried through the rain and into the airport. Wally made to turn left while Kuki went right.

"You'll know." he promised. He grabbed Kuki's hands and pulled her to him, hugging her for a moment. Kuki hugged him back, lingering longer than either of them had time for.

"Bye, Wally. Have fun with your parents!"

"Have fun in Japan, Kuki. See you when we get back?" Kuki nodded and the announcement warning all international flights to get to their gates went off. Wally and Kuki waited just a few more seconds before smiling and turning towards their gates.

Wally adjusted his bag and walked down the hallway, shooting a glance over his shoulder. Kuki was skipping down the hallway, her Rainbow Monkey suitcase clacking after her. He remembered when they were kids, how he would taunt her and tease her about those cruddy monkey things, and the thought brought a smile to his face.

Leaving Kuki after he turned thirteen had been hard. He had gone off to middle school and when Kuki turned thirteen, she had gone to some private school her mom chose for her. Waiting at the bus stop had been the first time he had really seen Kuki in about six years.

"See ya, Kuki." He whispered over his shoulder. He turned back to his gate and began walking, an image of their old Kids Next Door treehouse in his mind. "I'll be waiting."

_**~XoXo~**_

**There's my first ever Kuki/Wally story! I hope you guys liked it, because I really liked writing it! Reviews are always nice, and reviewers get...cake, cookies, and anything else they desire! **

**To those who read my other stories, I swear I'm working on them. I just have school...quite often. It's like, five days a week BUT this upcoming week, I go to school Monday and Tuesday, followed by a half day and two days off. Hopefully I'll have Dreams and Reality updated by then, and Crushed is being worked on when I have time. **

_**XxLynChanxX**_


End file.
